


sick days

by esperink



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Multi, Prompt Fill, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tumblr: polyshipprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: Patton's partners are sick, so of course he takes care of them.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	sick days

**Author's Note:**

> ;chants- moxieceit, moxieceit
> 
> also i think it's. absolutely hilarious that like a month or two ago i was like i don't really ship moxiety or moceit. wow look at me now.
> 
> stuffs: being sick, medicine, some kisses?
> 
> oh yeah here's the [prompt](https://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/188366364490/imagine-person-a-and-person-b-of-your-ot3-falling)

It was Saturday, and Patton had grown to love Saturdays. He got to spend time with his partners, outside of meetings and family time. It was time for just the three of them. Time for himself.

It had taken a while for him to learn that he deserved to have time for himself and do what he wanted. Virgil and Deceit had helped, in some way.

Speaking of his partners…

Hmm. They were supposed to meet him in the commons room. Sometimes they could forget things, though, so he headed to Virgil’s room first, since it was closest.

He stopped outside the door, and he could hear coughing and sniffling from inside. He frowned and knocked on the door. “Virgil, honey?”

There was a groan, then more sniffling, and then shuffling. Virgil opened the door, looking a bit under the weather.

He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking a little guilty. “Hey Pat. Don’t think I can go out today,” he said.

Patton cooed just a little bit, hands reaching out to grab Virgil’s. Virgil allowed this, just as he allowed Patton to feel his forehead. He hummed, feeling the cold against hot.

Patton let his hand trail down to Virgil’s cheeks. “You rest, then. I’ll tell Dee and get you some medicine.”

He gave him a quick kiss and pulled away to go do as he said, but Virgil caught his wrist. “I don’t want you guys to call off today because of me,” he said.

Patton just smiled. “I’m sure Dee won’t mind.” He pulled away again, heading first to the Other side of he mindscape. He could pick up the medicine on the way back to Virgil’s room.

He arrived at Deceit’s door and knocked, stepping inside with permission, and closing the door behind himself.

“Oh, Dee,” Patton said upon seeing the named Side in bed. He walked up to the bed, placing a gentle hand on his forehead. Deceit hissed softly and Patton barely refrained from cooing, knowing Deceit disliked it more than Virgil did.

Dee coughed into his arm. “I apologize,” he said. “I don’t believe I’ll be able to attend today’s outing.”

“That’s alright, honey-dee,” Patton replied, booping his nose and smiling when Deceit subconsciously blepped. “Virgil’s sick too.”

“Oh?”

Patton nodded. “Mhm. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you both, okay?”

Deceit nodded, and Patton placed a kiss on his cheek before leaving the room and going back to his side of the Mindscape, grabbing medicine, a glass of water, and one of his stuffed animals from his room. He went back to Virgil’s bedroom door.

Hands full, he stuck his tongue out in concentration as he tried to maneuver everything into one arm, so he could knock.

The glass fell to the floor with a loud shatter, and Patton grimaced, his heart dropping with everything else that landed at his feet.

“Patton?” he heard Virgil call out from inside.

“I’ve – I’ve got it,” Patton called back, half-willing Virgil to stay in bed, but another part of him half-hoping he’d come to help.

The door opened, and Virgil looked down at Patton trying to pick up the glass, the moral Side’s face burning from embarrassment.

Virgil kneeled down to help, ignoring Patton’s protests of “You need to rest!”

Virgil picked up the pieces. “I’m fine,” he dismissed. They walked into Virgil’s room and he threw the glass away. “Where’s Dee?”

“He’s sick, too,” Patton explained, leading Virgil back to his bed and setting the medicine and the stuffed animal down. He noticed Virgil start to flap his hands just barely, in slight worry. “You’ll both be fine!” Patton assured him. “Right as rain in no time.”

Virgil just nodded, climbing back into bed and taking the medicine given to him. “Don’t overwork yourself,” he told Patton.

Patton just pat his arm with a soft smile. “I’ll go get you a new glass of water.” He left with the medicine, deciding to give Deceit some as well, before getting the water.

Deceit had the same words for him as Virgil did. “Don’t overwork yourself.”

Patton waved a hand. “I’m fine. I’ll be fine,” he insisted.

“Because you’ve _always_ been so honest with your feelings,” Deceit said in what was probably supposed to be a drawl, if his voice wasn’t so scratchy.

Patton’s hands stilled in pouring the medicine. “I’ve been working on that, haven’t I?”

A sigh. “You have,” Deceit agreed. “I apologize.”

“That’s alright,” Patton said. “You must be tired.” He gently ran a hand through Dee’s hair.

Deceit hummed, taking the medicine but then also Patton’s hand, causing the other to smile softly.

“I have to go get Virgil some water.” Deceit reluctantly let go of Patton’s hand. “I’ll be back, though. Before you know it.” Patton booped his nose again and giggled, leaving the room with the medicine.

He was in and out of their rooms throughout the day, making sure they were comfortable and recovering. The two were better after a few days.

Patton, however…

There was a knock at his door, and Virgil poked his head in. “Oh,” he said, like he expected this, and he and Deceit stepped inside the room.

“Hey, you two,” Patton said, sitting up and trying to look not-sick.

Virgil and Deceit shared a glance, and Virgil shook his head almost fondly. “I’ll go get the medicine,” he said, leaving the room as Deceit approached Patton’s bed.

“You two don’t have to worry about me,” Patton said softly.

“You spend so much time taking care of others,” Deceit said, lifting one of Patton’s hands and bringing it to his lips, “It’s about time you’re the one being taken care of, don’t you think?”

Well, Patton supposed he couldn’t argue with that.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


End file.
